1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-dimensional mechanical puzzle which is based on a body allowing a mutual shifting of elements.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventional puzzles such a Rubik's Cube contain simple colored elements which are positioned adjacent to neighboring elements, where the elements engage in such a way as to allow a shifting of disk configurations in three dimensions relative to each other. It is a disadvantage of the conventional construction that the visual orientation of the elements is not maintained during the shifting. Consequently, such structures are not suitable for a generation of visible patterns which go beyond a simplicity generated by the surface areas remaining invariant against the shifting.